better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Mystery Cure
Magical Mystery Cure is the fourteenth episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 49th episode overall. It is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, Enter the Digiverse and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode of the same name. ????? Plot Recaps/Intro & Title Card/Morning in Ponyville The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle awakening to a bright and sunny Ponyville day, singing that she's certain today is going to be perfect. During her song, she wakes up Spike (who goes right back to sleep) and passes by numerous ponies around town, including the Quills and Sofas store owner, who previously appeared in Owl's Well That Ends Well. As her song reaches its climax, Twilight is suddenly interrupted by a splash of rainwater. She immediately accuses Rainbow Dash for the rain but instead finds Rarity on a nearby bridge attempting to manipulate the rainclouds; and to Twilight's shock, Rarity has Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. The Cutie Mark Switch! Twilight questions Rarity about why (or even how) she's controlling the weather and what happened to her cutie mark. Rarity doesn't know what Twilight is talking about. She explains that she is simply doing what she's done since the day her cutie mark first appeared. Rarity's "quilt" of clouds causes it to rain and snow simultaneously in Ponyville, earning her the irritation of the town's residents. Twilight and a very sleepy Spike go to Fluttershy's cottage (which, according to Rarity, is actually Rainbow Dash's cottage) to find out what's going on. They find a sullen Rainbow Dash inside and open the cottage door to the sight of dozens of woodland animals running amok. What's more, Rainbow Dash has Fluttershy's cutie mark. Twilight finds Fluttershy at Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie Pie's cutie mark, trying to make ponies laugh. Pinkie Pie, wearing Applejack's mark, is trying her best to manage Sweet Apple Acres, and Applejack (with Rarity's mark) is at Carousel Boutique trying to make dresses. Each of Twilight's friends fail miserably at their new tasks and are clearly unhappy, but they sing that they are just doing what their cutie mark is telling them to do, that it's their destiny to do so. Star Swirl's unfinished spell Twilight and Spike frantically return to Golden Oak Library as Twilight realizes what must have happened: The night before, Princess Celestia had sent her Star Swirl the Bearded's spell book (seen at the end of The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2). The last page in the book contains Star Swirl's secret, unfinished masterpiece, and Celestia had tasked Twilight with making sense of the spell, believing she is the only pony capable of doing so. She had started by reading the spell aloud. As she did so, she inadvertently cast the spell on the nearby Elements of Harmony, causing them all (aside from Twilight's) to change colors. Twilight deduces that this caused her friends' cutie marks to be swapped around as well. Spike suggests casting a counter spell, but there is none. He then suggests her memory-fixing spell from when Discord was freed the first time. Twilight explains that it isn't her friends' memories that have been altered but their true selves. And Zecora's cure for the cutie pox wouldn't help either. Realizing their dead-end situation, Spike reasons that maybe their friends will grow to like their new lives, but Twilight truly doubts it, accepting blame for her friends' misery. Twilight goes up to her room and laments over her terrible mistake and how much misery she's brought to both her friends and to Ponyville. Spike consoles her, saying he's sure she'll find a way to help her friends and fix everything. Reassured, Twilight looks at a photograph of her with her friends. Suddenly, Twilight starts to glow, and she gets an idea: if she can't remind her friends of who they are, she'll remind them of what they mean to each other. She puts the element of magic on and places the rest of the Elements in their chest, then heads out with Spike. Finding their true selves Twilight and Spike find Fluttershy in front of the Twinkling Balloon. Disappointed by her failure to make anyone laugh, she decides to move back to Cloudsdale. Before she does, Twilight asks her if she could help Rainbow Dash with the animals. Fluttershy is very unsure, but she is willing to do whatever she can to help her true friend. Back at the cottage, the situation is even worse than before: Rainbow Dash is tied up in a pot, with the animals dancing around her. Fluttershy asks Twilight for a spell, but Twilight refuses and tells her to handle the animals. Fluttershy steps in to feed the woodland creatures, and they instantly calm down and warm up to her. She begins to glow, realizing that this is what she's meant to do, that this is her destiny. Twilight then places the element of kindness on Fluttershy. In a burst of comprehension, Fluttershy finally remembers who she is, and her cutie mark returns to normal. One by one, Twilight restores the memories and identities of each of her friends by reintroducing them to their correct roles, with the help of her restored friends and the Elements of Harmony: Rainbow Dash helps Rarity clear the weather, Rarity helps Applejack make dresses, Applejack helps Pinkie Pie save Sweet Apple Acres, and Pinkie brings smiles back to everyone in Ponyville. Finishing the spell With her friends restored to their true selves, Twilight has another epiphany: She knows how to complete Star Swirl's spell! She and her friends return to the library, and Twilight rewrites the spell's incantation: Having completed the spell, the Elements of Harmony spark to life, bathing Twilight in their light. She suddenly vanishes into thin air, leaving a scorch mark on the wood floor in the shape and pattern of her cutie mark. Twilight's transformation Twilight appears in a strange, ethereal space full of stars and nebulae. Princess Celestia appears before her, congratulating her on creating a brand new form of magic, accomplishing something even Star Swirl the Bearded couldn't, since he didn't understand friendship the way Twilight does. She leads her student down a pathway of stars as dozens of images float by, depicting key moments in Twilight's life and study of magic and friendship. Celestia sings of how proud she is of her student, and that she is now ready to fulfill her destiny. Suddenly, a shifting blob of magenta energy emerges from Twilight's chest and begins to swirl around her while a pulsing white light grows from her very center. Twilight is lifted into the air, the whirls of magenta and white blanket her, and she disappears in a brilliant flash, like the supernova of a star. In the night sky over Ponyville, a variation of Twilight's cutie mark (sporting six small white stars instead of five) appears and floats down to the ground. Twilight's friends watch as the light fades away and Twilight appears, now a little taller and with a pair of feathered wings. As the others gather around to marvel at Twilight's new look, Rarity states that Twilight has become an Alicorn, with Fluttershy commenting that she looks just like a princess. Princess Celestia appears and states that Twilight is a princess, explaining that since arriving in Ponyville, she's displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and leadership that a true princess is known for. Twilight worries that this means she won't be Celestia's student anymore. Princess Celestia says she'll still be there to help and guide her, but Twilight has just as much to teach now as she has to learn. Twilight's friends and Celestia then bow to her. The newest princess in Equestria The next day, a princess coronation ceremony is held in Canterlot, which Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance preside over. Celestia addresses the assembly of ponies, saying Twilight has proven without a doubt that she is prepared to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. The audience beholds Twilight as she and her royal procession enter the throne room. Before the three other Princesses, she is crowned with a new version of the element of magic tiara. On the castle balcony, Twilight waves to a crowd of hundreds of cheering ponies. Princess Celestia prompts her to say a few words. In her first official address as princess, Twilight says friendship was at one time something she didn't care much about, but she wouldn't be standing there if it weren't for the friendships she's made. She expresses to her friends her undying gratitude, and considers herself the luckiest pony in Equestria. It's an emotional day for all, even Shining Armor, who Twilight is surprised to find crying. Twilight's friends congratulate her, and she meets the five of them in a group hug. In a reprise of the episode's first song, the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle is brought out of the castle in her own chariot before she jumps out to trot and sing alongside her friends. Ponies line the city streets to witness the coronation parade, including Derpy, Cloudchaser, and Flitter. In a final shot of Canterlot, Twilight takes flight on her new wings and soars at the screen, proclaiming everything's going to be just fine. At Borg Tower, Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. are hard at work on creating a way for the Ninja to use the Techno Blades and reboot the system remotely. However, they are interrupted by the savage citizens (led by the Postman), who are furious that Borg has been keeping P.I.X.A.L.'s power for himself. Heading back inside the Borg Tower, Cyrus Borg tells the Ninja that they are able to reboot the Overlord virus by going inside the Digiverse, but can still get hurt inside it. They were once again attacked by the citizens, only for them to see the Overlord started to drain Lloyd of his Golden Power. The people, convinced that the Ninja were trying to help them, go and fight the invading Nindroids. Meanwhile, the Ninja are sent to the Digiverse, where they must use their imagination to find ways to reach the reboot station. They realize all the codings flow towards the reboot station. Knowing they can't get hurt if they concentrate enough, they jump down the tower. However, due to Kai's unconfidence, his friends had to encourage him to jump. At the Borg Tower, Nya, Cyrus, and P.I.X.A.L. were attacked by the Overlord, who found the Ninja in the Digiverse. He made it so that the platform they are standing on acts as quicksand. The Postman reported they were outnumbered, meaning the Nindroids were able to enter the Tower. P.I.X.A.L. was able to save the Ninja by temporarily overwriting the corrupted code, also mentioning that they must reboot the system before the Overlord can do anymore damage. The Overlord tells the Ninja that the Digiverse is his world before tilting the whole city upside down. The Ninja were able to go inside the Tower, giving them another perspective of their mission. Back at Borg Tower, Techno Wu, the Nindroids, and Pythor arrive, greeted by Nya and her Samurai Mech. As Nya keeps the Nindroids busy, Techno Wu and Pythor went inside the computer room to attack Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L.. Back inside the Digiverse, the Ninja use their vehicles to travel up the Tower, but Kai, still unconfident, has to ride with Zane. Meanwhile, P.I.X.A.L. has to protect the Ninja by attacking Techno Wu and Pythor. Cyrus Borg is then kidnapped, leaving P.I.X.A.L. alone with the duo. The Ninja were able to find the reboot station, but before they can reboot the Overlord virus, they encountered the Digital Overlord. He blocked the circuit, only for the Ninja to try and move him. P.I.X.A.L., still fighting Pythor and Techno Wu, accidentally pushed the latter towards a button to shut off the power. As Wu tries to press the button, Sensei Garmadon arrived and throws him off the building. Pythor reminded him of his oath of peace, but he replied saying after he took his son, he would do anything to get him back. Pythor retreated on a copter, but Garmadon found Wu on a post. He jumped out the Tower to fight Wu. The Digital Overlord tells the Ninja that he's more powerful than them thanks to the Golden Power and the alicorn magic, but Zane complies, telling the Ninja that if they can't move him, then go around him. As Zane gains the Golden Power, he encouraged the Ninja to do the same so they can reflect the light around the Overlord. However, Kai is uncertain if he can do the same and that the Digiverse is the Overlord's world, not theirs. After realizing he can do it, he completes the system, rebooting the virus. Meanwhile, Garmadon falls off the post but is saved by Wu, who was now free of his corruption. The Nindroids have retreated so Nya went to gather with the others to celebrate their victory. As the Ninja came back from the Digiverse, Garmadon reminded them of Lloyd. Lloyd tries to escape the Nindroid MechDragon before it explodes. He leaves just in time, plunging into the water below him. He found a village and informed the others of his location. Zane assured P.I.X.A.L. that they'll find Cyrus and stop Pythor. Back at the MechDragon at the bottom of the ocean, the Overlord climbes out of the debris, telling himself he is free from the Digiverse. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Computer and Voice - Vincent Tong *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Laughing Pony - Cathy Weseluck *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Salespony - Ashleigh Ball *Shining Armor - Andrew Francis *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited * Transcript *Magical Mystery Cure (Transcript) Songs * Morning in Ponyville * What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me * I've Got to Find a Way * A True, True Friend * Celestia's Ballad * Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle * Life in Equestria Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "Enter the Digiverse" and the original MLP episode *The Overlord also needed alicorn magic rather than just the Golden Power to become the Golden Master. * Trivia *This was the first episode in the series in which the Ninja did not perform Spinjitzu. Later episodes would soon start doing the same, though this was the first instance in which no one did Spinjitzu. *This episode is a reference to the movie Tron. Gallery Magical Mystery Cure Title Card.png|Title Card